


eight days a week I love you

by bibliophile357



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Teasing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophile357/pseuds/bibliophile357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi and Robert are playing truth or dare on Robert's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. and let the surprise begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) I know that this pairing is very rare, but somehow I ended up stuck with them and I successfully convinced myself that it's the best idea to ship Xabi/Robert (alondowski?). I hope that even though it's kind of unusual, you'll give this story a go :)  
> (oh, and for those of you who might be waiting for the last bits of my hömmels fic: my last week was really busy and this +1 chapter turned out to be longer than I expected, but I will be definitely ready with it by the weekend, so keep tuned for some extra fluff)

 

**two days before the birthday**

 

„You must be kidding me.” 

Xabi kept caressing Robert's temple, but there was a new kind of tightening in his fingers. His motions lost fluidity, and it must have been obvious, as Robert looked up at him and turned on his back so their eyes could meet.

„I’m not. You said that I can have a wish. So this is it.”  Robert stared at him with those icy blue eyes and Xabi realized that he won’t be able to say no. He surely had a soft spot for men with blue eyes. He traced the line of Robert’s broken nose, took a little time at the uneven curve of it.

„You know that I hate that game.” 

„But it can be fun.”

„It's like stabbing me in the back.” 

Xabi stopped drawing abstract lines on Robert's cheekbones and pulled back his hands. Robert tried to reach them and despite his anger, Xabi couldn’t retreat entirely behind his walls. So he let the other tangle their fingers.

„Please.”

„I hate you.” Xabi said and stood up, leaving Robert alone on the sofa. He could feel his piercing look on his nape.

 

 

**one day before the birthday**

  
„Okay, I can be quite a bitch sometimes.” Xabi hugged Robert from behind next morning. 

The Pole was pouring his daily dose of coffee in a mug, and he almost spilled it on the counter. But he didn’t say a word, he just melted into the hug, and enjoyed the light little kisses Xabi placed on his jawline and neck. 

Xabi didn’t have to say it out loud, it was clear that he changed his mind and decided to play the game.

 

 

**the Big Day, 9:12**

„Rise and shine, birthday boy.”

Robert looked up at Xabi under half-opened eyelids, then muttered something unintelligible and hid his face in the pillows. Xabi sighed.

„Then I must do it the other way.”

For a split second Robert felt the blanket rising and freezing cold made its way through the night’s cosiness. He was glad though, that the cold was immediately followed by Xabi and his icy feet. It could have been annoying, but it was Xabi and well, he compensated it with warm hands playing with the short hairs on his nape. 

He took his time, as if he tried to memorize every inch of uncovered skin, drawing long lines from Robert’s clavicle up to his temple. Then he replaced the touches with fluttering kisses, following the exact same route, maybe spending even more time around Robert’s lips, careful to be teasingly close, but not close enough to a genuine kiss. Xabi was achingly patient and Robert couldn’t help himself, he slightly shifted in order to turn those feathery touches into the kiss he has been waiting for since an eternity. Xabi’s lips curled up in a smile and when the sleepy haze has finally disappeared Robert could see the small wrinkles in the corner of Xabi’s radiant chocolate eyes. 

Robert devoured every moment of the coffee and oh-so-Xabi-tasting kiss and he would have died happily, because who needed air, when there was the possibility to share every last breath with Xabi. 

But then their cat appeared from the middle of nowhere and jumped on Robert’s stomach, so Xabi was forced to break their morning make-out session. Robert sighed.

“Sometimes I wish we had left this stupid thing out on the streets.”

“But then we wouldn’t be here…” Xabi put the cat at the far end of the bed and the now wide awake Robert could enjoy the heavenly view of his perfect ass. His sleepy morning smile slowly transformed into a wide grin.

“And then I wouldn’t have the chance to admire your cute Spanish ass.”

Xabi’s face went from pale to Bayern red in a matter of seconds, but it didn’t stop him from wiggling that ass in question before sneaking back under the duvet.

“Well, that wasn’t my initial plan, but if you insist, we can return to it later, because…”

He was not able to expand his idea yet again, suddenly Robert’s hands were all over his body and those bright blue eyes lightened up with insatiable lust.

“We should stay in bed for the whole day to celebrate properly. Who cares about other plans.”

Xabi was tempted by the words breathed between two rather seductive kisses placed on his neck, and he arched and his lungs burnt, but…

“Actually I wanted to play your game,” Xabi managed to say the words he needed to, because preparing for it was demanding, he had to forget about every past memory and focus on the present, on Robert, just on Robert. He was afraid of rejection, what if the other was just joking or what if…

“Xabier, you are the love of my life,” was the response and Xabi felt himself relaxing and probably that was the best sensation ever. They just looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds and that was everything, ocean-blue melting into coffee-brown. Robert leaned on Xabi’s shoulder and his fingers played mindlessly with the hem of his T-shirt, then he broke the comfortable silence.

“And how do you want to do it?” Xabi waited a bit with his answer, as if he was unsettled about how to put his thoughts into words.

“I thought that maybe… You can ask one every hour. I mean at 10 o’clock and at 11 and so on… And then maybe…” He stopped again, just to hide his face in Robert’s dishevelled hair.

“Maybe at midnight I can ask one as well,” Okay, now it was time for Xabi’s heart to almost stop again, it was just awful to be always on the verge of uncertainty. That was the exact moment when Robert’s right hand reached his chest and of course, he paused around his heart feeling every anxious beat of it.

“It’s going to be amazing this way.”

Xabi’s stupid heart didn’t stop beating frantically, but after the confirmation from Robert it felt like a good kind of excitement. Yes, the day was going to be wonderful. As a cherry on the top of the cake, Robert looked up at Xabi from that half-lying-on-him position and provokingly nodded towards the clock on the night stand.

“We’ve got half an hour till the first one.”


	2. 10:00

 

**the Big Day, 10:00**

 

Robert sat down next to Xabi, a cup of hot tea in his hands. Their legs touched under the table and Xabi needed all his concentration skills to finish spreading the butter on the slice of bread on his plate.

“It’s time,” Robert had the enthusiasm of a child on his face and he looked incredibly boyish and young. “Truth or dare, sweetheart?”

Xabi carefully took a gulp of the cinnamon tasting tea and yes, that was the only reason why his voice sounded hoarse and slightly deeper than usual.

“Truth.” It was just a single freaking word and it was just a game, but it involved profound connotations, all originating from the first sparkling contact between them. Their entire relationship started with instinctual attraction, like the small bits of their bodies painfully needed to get closer to each other. Right until the moment when Xabi got taken aback by the realisation, that every soft touch and every passionate kiss and every light-blue hickey was soaked in by his pores. It took only a few months and waking up next to Robert seemed as vital as breathing fresh air.

“Why do you love me?” So that was the first question, and Xabi was glad that he agreed to do this, because God, what a question it was. He wouldn’t have talked about feelings so openly on any other occasion, most of the time gestures were enough to express what he wanted to. But with the circumstances given, it suddenly felt way too easy to say out everything aloud.

“When I saw you here at my first training session, you were laughing at something dumb Thomas said. And mierda, Robert, your cheekbones killed me right there.”

It was probably unconscious, but Robert smiled in response, and the creamy skin tightened on his cheeks, the sharp lines made Xabi’s stomach twist. But he didn’t dare to touch, because that would have been the definite end of his attempts on a decent love declaration.

“And then I saw you quitting the showers and you had a single fucking towel around your waist and that didn’t help either. You know, there were some water droplets running down from your chest to that v-line and well… I mean, we haven’t even talked before and there was this feeling of…” he vaguely gestured with his hands and accidentally brushed Robert’s shoulders, and that was just too close and their fingers somehow got entwined.

“Craving? Desire?” Robert tried to help him out with that mischievous grin never leaving his face.

“Kind of,” Xabi smiled back and started playing with Robert’s knuckles in order to avoid looking into his eyes, because the serious part was just coming.

“So it was pretty much about physical attraction, which is all nice and stuff, but still... I basically put labels on you and you seemed to be nothing more but a handsome guy with a smile hotter than usual and a gorgeous six-pack,” Xabi paused and Robert took the chance to continue it.

“Then I called you about the cat, didn’t I?”

“You cared about it, and it was so unexpected, it blew my mind away. That you can care so much and you really mean it.” It was time for another break and Xabi finally looked up to get overwhelmed by the expression of Robert.

“See, it’s happening again. I sound like some Disney princess, but I just have to look into your eyes and after that things are just different, I love that I find your reflection in every tiny piece of the world, it’s…”

Robert drew him even closer and hugged him tightly. Xabi whispered some slurred words in Robert’s skin and for a while they stayed like that, enjoying the warmth radiating from each other’s body. When they parted and Robert started to clear up the remaining of their breakfast, he pressed a soft kiss on Xabi’s cheek.

“Hey, Snow White, you’ve found yourself a great Prince Charming.”


	3. 11:00

**the Big Day, 11:00**

 

They spent the half the way to the training grounds in silence, just occasionally switching between radio stations. Xabi winced each time an overused hit started playing and then Robert tried to find something acceptable for both of them. They followed this morning routine until the clock changed to 11:00.

“Truth or dare?” Robert asked the much awaited question. Xabi got carried away by the excitement of the game, it caused some good kind of tension that he hasn't felt in a long time.

“Truth and don't say that I'm boring.”

Robert didn't say that, actually he didn't say anything for a while.

“Why did you…" He heard the starting tunes of a song they both hated and his hands were not quite steady when he changed the frequency.

“Why did I what?” Xabi asked back and until the traffic lights turned green he could watch Robert open his mouth and then close it again, apparently not being sure about the question.

“Okay, I have it. Why didn’t you want to play this?”

“You could have asked this without using up one of your questions,” Xabi’s response was harsher than he intended it to be.

“You wouldn’t have answered. So…” 

Robert was right, as he was always when it came about Xabi’s past moments which he never wanted to share. It didn’t hurt anymore, but for him it felt improper to think about someone else while living the days of his life with Robert.  It was tough to open up the long-buried memories when he worked so hard on locking them in some hidden part of his brain.

He sighed and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. Robert gently stroked Xabi’s whitening knuckles and waited patiently until he collected himself. Robert was quite sure that Xabi would reveal Steven Gerrard as a reason, and he was right again. 

Only when they reached the parking lot of the Bayern headquarters did Xabi break the silence.

“We played it with Stevie, okay?” Xabi shivered badly when he got out of the car.

“Look, Xabi, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just needed to hear it from you,” Xabi didn’t ask why, and Robert didn’t explain his motives. 

What he did was more soothing, he embraced Xabi in a reassuring hug and didn’t let him go until the shuddering stopped.

 


	4. 12:00

 

**the Big Day, 12:00**

 

Robert and Xabi were the last ones out on the pitch. They had to wait until everyone left the locker room to have a moment of calmness: they had a game to continue. Robert followed the seconds passing by on the clock and Xabi watched the focused Pole, observing every small detail of that flawless profile.

“Truth or dare?” came the question exactly at 12 o’clock.

Xabi tied up his shoelaces and he decided that it was time for letting his fears go.

“Dare,” Robert turned to him with a blinding wide grin and that content expression was enough to convince Xabi, that taking risks was worth it.

“What do you want me to do?” Robert was practically beaming by then and Xabi was sure that his cheek muscles must have hurt like hell.

“You never want me to touch during training.”

“I don’t see your problem, we are professional football players, and this is work, not our personal space,” Xabi didn’t understand where Robert intended to get.

“But today is my birthday…”

“And?” They were five minutes late and the coaching staff was going to kill them, but Robert didn’t seem to be in hurry, he just wrapped a hand around Xabi’s waist. 

Then Xabi got it. Oh, he got it.

“You don’t want me to…” he gently pushed that hand aside. “…do you?”

“If you mean that I want you to touch me as many times as possible, then yeah.”

The man was fucking glowing and the tiny rational parts left of Xabi’s brain shouted that it was a terrible idea and it was going to cost them.

“You’re stupid,” Xabi tried to sound reasonable.

“I might be, but it’s my birthday and you’re the birthday gift.”

Xabi counted to ten and inhaled then exhaled, obviously trying to calm himself down.

“Okay, I’ll do it. But you’re still pretty dumb.”

Robert didn’t bother to respond, because Xabi entangled their fingers and they walked out on the pitch holding hands. Xabi knew that the team knew about them, but still, coming out like that was well over his comfort zone and he was not ready for the teasing comments. Robert winked at him and gripped his hands tighter. 

For a short period everyone stared at them in shock and Xabi wanted the earth to open up and swallow him, because he could never look in his teammates’ eyes again. It was probably the most awkward moment of his life and if it wasn’t for Thomas, they would have spent the whole training session in awestruck silence.

“Kingsley, Joshua, look away. This is too R rated for your innocent souls,” he covered the eyes of poor Kimmich who was close to him and flashed a wide Thomas-grin. 

“And you, lovebirds, think about the kids first,” Manu couldn’t hold back his laughter, the others joined him and everything was back to normal. 

The team continued warming up and for a while Robert and Xabi drifted away. Xabi couldn’t concentrate on anything, because he could sense that Robert’s gaze never left him and that made his brain project countless outcomes of being touchy during training. He even questioned the fact, that he was an experienced footballer, like how could he get distracted this easily. 

So if the whole training was predestined to be a lost case, Xabi  _ accidentally _ bumped into Robert while they were running. He was rewarded with a half-smile and suddenly training seemed pointless, Robert’s birthday was all over his mind. The next time they got closer (accidentally again) Xabi let his hands linger on Robert’s narrow waist, and he picked up more speed as soon as he heard Robert’s surprised sigh. It felt like their bodies were connected with invisible thin cords that somehow made it impossible not to be conscious of the other’s presence all the time. 

Maybe that was why Robert turned to Xabi when he got behind him at the tactical discussion. The team stood in a circle and they were all ears, trying to pick out the important information from Pep’s enthusiastic explanation. And it was always difficult to understand Pep, so it meant that everyone was fully focused on him and it also meant that Xabi was finally able to play with Robert’s nerves. 

He started with casually throwing an arm around the Pole’s shoulders, which was entirely acceptable, no one could say that it wasn’t just a friendly hug. Then he followed the line of Robert’s back with two fingers, and it was amazing to feel the muscles stiffen under the soft pressure of his fingertips. Robert’s stable breathing lost its rhythm and Xabi was really content with himself. And he was not even close to being finished. After reaching Robert’s hips, Xabi rested one of his hands on the arch of his hipbones which was so deliciously beautiful when uncovered.  They stayed like that for the remaining of the pep talk and it was much much better than any of the previous training sessions. In the meantime Robert has leaned on him and apart from a warning look from Philip, they were undisturbed. 

Pep was getting closer to the end of his speech and Xabi realized that it was the perfect time to fulfill Robert’s wish of being touched all over again. So he shamelessly grabbed that wonderful ass of Robert and he almost laughed out loud at the involuntary moan that left Robert’s throat.

“Holy shit, man, get a room,” shouted David and there were in the middle of everyone’s attention again. This time, however, Robert was the one blushing and Xabi was full of confidence.

“Thomas, cover the eyes of this pure little soul, because there were no free rooms today and I must show my appreciation for this beauty here.”

“Xabi, don’t…” Philip’s threat was useless, Xabi has long forgotten manners or his image that has been carefully built for years. 

He kissed Robert and the team cheered loudly, like they were all part of a silly Hollywood rom-com.

“Someone wash my eyes with disinfectant or something, the picture of these lovesick fools is burned in my mind,” this was probably Thomas, who else, but Xabi and Robert were too involved in kissing each other to death to take in consideration anything. 

 


	5. 13:00

 

 

**the Big Day, 13:00**

 

“Truth or dare?” asked Robert when after a short break they were walking out on the training ground again. He  was practically glowing and his cheeks were coloured faint red ever since their Big Moment. 

It didn’t really help that a bit earlier Franck stated that they were the Jack and Rose of their team, and he got into a heated argument with David, who claimed that the comparison wasn’t the best, as Jack died in the end. The quarrel was ended by Thiago, who pointed out that if Robert had been Rose he would have certainly left some place on that deck for Xabi. When Robert tried to protest that he and Kate Winslet have nothing in common, Manu joined the conversation.

“Rose and Robert, even your names are similar. So, they are right. Rosie,” then the goalie winked at him and Robert looked at Xabi with disbelief, because this just couldn’t be real.

“Dare, Rose” answered Xabi and Robert rolled his eyes, because honestly, there was nothing else to do.

“All right Jack. Then you should go to Pep and convince him to let us go home.”

“You mean, go home… now?” Xabi looked like he was not sure that his hearing was okay. 

Robert nodded and Xabi needed a few more seconds to make sense of what he heard.

“Go, darling, the ship won’t sink,” Robert pushed him towards Pep with a flattering smile and Xabi was not sure that the horrible Titanic allusions would ever be forgotten. Or that Pep would ever forgive him for what he was going to ask.

 

“Hey, Pep,” the coach was having a talk with Philipp and Xabi already felt embarrassed. Fips shot a half-cautionary, half-pleading glance at him and Xabi just shook his head, hoping that it would be enough for an apology. 

Pep shifted his attention towards him and waited.

“Could I… hmm… ask you a favour?”

“Sure. Anytime. But be quick, because I have some things to explain to Philipp,” the captain let out a deep sigh, Xabi was sure that this was not the first time when one of Philip’s teammates wanted to skip training because of their One True Love.

“Well, as you might know, today is Robert’s birthday…” Xabi started, and he prayed that Pep wouldn’t freak out. 

“And you might also know that we are…” he had to clear his throat. He was standing in front of his coach who didn’t show any signs of understanding on what he was going to say and Philipp was next to him, frowning and looking like he lost all hope in an adult Bayern team. 

Xabi coughed again.

“Are you sick?” that was Pep’s first reaction and Xabi didn’t know if he should cry or laugh. He caught a glimpse of Robert smiling reassuringly from the entrance and that helped him gather his courage.

“Not really. I just wanted to say that we are kind of… well I feel like Robert is… oh I don’t even know how to put this…” Xabi wondered where his communication skills have gone. 

Pep looked at Philipp, like he waited for answer from the captain. And bless Philipp Lahm’s sweet little heart, he solved everything Xabi was unable to.

“I guess Xabi wants to say that they are together with Robert” said Philip and Xabi stared at him as if he was his saviour. But Pep still looked lost. 

“They are together as a couple, Pep” the skipper continued and fucking finally, Guardiola’s eyes lightened up. “And as you know, Robert celebrates his birthday. Do you celebrate with Cristina when it’s her birthday?”

“Yeah, when there’s no game,” came the answer.

“Nice, we’re getting to the point. We don’t have any matches until the weekend, that’s four days. Robert has his big day today. Xabi and he are together…”

“Oh, you want to go home” Pep interrupted Fips and Xabi nodded eagerly, he was not sure anymore if he could say something close to coherent. 

“Fine, you can, but...”

The last parts of the conversation were a bit of a blur, Xabi agreed to every possible extra shift and additional training, because this way they could have a free afternoon just for the two of them. Before leaving the pitch Xabi leaned towards Philipp.

“Thank you, you are an angel,” the tiny captain just smiled. “I love you,” Xabi shook his hands and then waved goodbye to the team.

“Go home and show your love to Robert,” Lahm shouted when they were almost leaving and of course, at Rafinha’s and Thiago’s initiation the whole team had to behave like a bunch of kindergarteners, clapping and cheering loudly as Robert and Xabi entered the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I highly doubt that Pep would ever let someone skip a training session, but... they need time for celebration :) what do you think about this whole truth or dare thing? :)


	6. 14:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are a bit shorter, so here's two at the same time :)

 

 

**the Big Day, 14:00**

 

They were in their kitchen again and Xabi was preparing something for lunch. 

Robert sat on the closest chair to him and he was stroking the cat lying in his lap, which made the animal purr in utter bliss and elation.

“It’s two o’clock,” said Robert, because Xabi was too busy with cooking to look at the clock all the time. He smiled at Robert and turned back to chopping some vegetables.

“You don’t have to ask, it’s a truth,” Xabi said, the remains of that faint smile still audible in his voice. Robert kept on petting the kitten and Xabi let him think about the question, they were in the luxurious situation of having enough time for each other.

“Don’t be shocked, it will sound really really strange.” Xabi put the chicken in the oven and he could focus entirely on Robert at last.

“I’m listening,” he said, and it was followed by a smile again, the indecisive and frowning Robert was too nice to be real.

“I was thinking about the future… our future I guess, and I don’t even know why this question keeps bothering me, but it’s there and I can’t let it go.” 

Robert looked at Xabi and the mixed feelings in those mesmerizing blue eyes were captivating.

“I love everything now, but…. I don’t know… I don’t know, can this last… oh God, I don’t want to put labels on it or something, but is there a forever without clichés and whining and… I’m not even sure how to ask you this, honestly…” 

Robert was so lost, his movements became less and less consistent and he probably stroked the cat too strongly, because it jumped off on the floor. 

Robert was there so alone, shoulders hunched, squeezing his eyes like it was a nightmare and… Xabi hugged him so tightly that it must have hurt and then he tried to loosen Robert’s firmly clenched hands and he caressed the tiny half-moon scratches on his palms.

“I really want it to be so,” Xabi whispered in Robert’s ears from behind and he pressed soft kisses on the sensitive skin of his neck. “I can’t give you a better answer,” Xabi’s voice was shaky as well. “It’s just… I have never wanted anything so much to last.”

Robert attempted a weak smile and it was more than enough in that moment.

 


	7. 15:00

 

 

**the Big Day, 15:00**

 

After both of them calmed down a little bit, they had lunch, still in relative silence after what happened. 

T hose were questions they always avoided, and months into their relationship there was the need to finally address them. Xabi would have never been brave enough to do it and he was extremely grateful for Robert making the first step. 

Maybe that was why he muttered quiet endearments in Robert’s skin when they moved to the living room and lay on the huge couch, their limbs entangled and cheeks almost touching.

“Truth or dare?” Robert asked and it sounded husky after not speaking for slightly an hour.

“Dare,” Xabi answered without hesitation.

“Nice, we’ll watch a film then,” the liveliness started getting back in Robert’s voice. Xabi sat up and looked curiously at Robert.

“I’m not saying anything, but I don’t even remember the last time when you suggested watching something together.”

“Because you never let me choose and your taste in films is too fancy,” Robert replied and his eyes were not troubled anymore and Xabi was so glad, that he would have watched anything with him. “And because I don’t want to think for a while and it seems to be the perfect film for that, we’ll watch Fast and Furious 7.” 

Robert finished the sentence with a grin and it warmed up Xabi’s heart, but apart from that… by anything he didn’t mean really  _ anything _ .

“Fast and Furious 7,” Xabi pronounced the title with such disgust, that Robert chuckled.

“And my favourite part is just coming,” the Pole continued and Xabi sighed, because he suspected what was that preferred part of Robert. “You can’t be ironic, you can’t complain because of the actors, the directors; I don’t want to hear sarcastic comments about the plotline, the scenery, the place of the film in the history of filmmaking…”

“I got the idea, there’s no need to mock me” Xabi laughed, mainly because what Robert said was true, but it was also pretty painful and he could do nothing against it.

“Then you can turn on the laptop and maybe bring a blanket, I’m cold” Robert was so content with himself, Xabi shook his head.

“I can be your blanket, I don’t think that I’ll be doing anything else. With this film…” 

Robert covered his mouth with a hand.

“I understand that you’re old, but you should definitely remember the part where you’re not allowed to criticise the film.”

Xabi gently bit Robert’s palm and the other gasped in shock.

“Shit, Xabi, just bring the laptop here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback means love <3


	8. 16:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head these two got together after saving a kitten, because before that Xabi was just being depressed because of breaking up with Steven Gerrard. So that's why there are mentions of the cat :)

 

 

**the Big Day, 16:00**

 

Xabi only needed five minutes to fall asleep and Robert spent more time watching him sleep than following the film (which was pretty awful, but he would have never confessed that to Xabi). 

At exactly four he softly nudged Xabi’s side to wake him up. Of course, there was no response, so he practically did the same Xabi did in the morning: he kissed Xabi awake with fluttering pecks and smooth caresses.

“Truth or dare?” he asked when Xabi looked up at him from half-open eyelids. 

Xabi needed a few more seconds to blink away the dizziness but he whispered “truth” with a dreamy smile and a sleep-tasting voice.

“Have you ever dreamt about me?”

There was a wide grin appearing on Xabi’s face and his husky answer sent shivers down Robert’s spine.

“Oh, I have…” and it shouldn’t have sounded so hot, but Robert’s nerves got the wrong information and suddenly his stomach seemed to be full of butterflies and he was pining to get closer to Xabi and do things which were meant to dissolve the tension from his lower stomach. 

But his curiosity was probably even stronger than the ache in certain parts of his body, and he waited patiently for a longer answer.

“My first dream of you involved the cat” started Xabi and as usually, Robert thanked God for that stupid cat again, because without that he wouldn’t use Xabi’s chest as the most comfortable pillow ever. 

“So that was pretty innocent and it was mostly the reconstruction of the day when we saved that thing. By the way, we should give him a name…”

“Later” Robert said hurriedly, because he really wanted to know more things about those dreams. “We have all the time later. Let’s just go back to the dreams.”

Xabi laughed at Robert’s impatience and the latter could feel the rich sound echoing through the Spaniard’s thin shirt.

“Let’s do that,” agreed Xabi and started playing with Robert’s hair, which was all nice, but he still didn’t get his answers. “That was the first one. And after that we talked more and more and well… I’ve seen you more and more, and by this I mean that I saw you being more and more…”

“Naked?” Robert had to ask, voice full of eagerness. There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“ _ Very _ naked,” if it was possible, Xabi’s Spanish accent got even more audible, as it always happened when he was too full of emotions. Or lust.

“And?” Robert already knew what was coming, but he adored hearing Xabi talk about things like that.

“Oh man. And then you had less and less clothes and well… my dreams turned out to be quite pornographic.”

“And I was  _ very _ naked” Robert smirked and he wriggled until he got in a position from where he could kiss Xabi easily.


	9. 17:00

 

 

**the Big Day, 17:00**

 

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” said Xabi and tried to stroke the stomach of the cat, which was really stupid, even though it was only a kitten and it couldn’t hurt his hands too much.

“It will scratch you, and there will be marks” Robert warned Xabi before thinking about the right wish.

“I don’t care about marks, look how cute it is.”

“You said something entirely different about the hickeys on your neck…” Robert drew a long line from Xabi’s temple down to his shoulders and stopped a bit at the point where he left a faint light blue bruise the other day, just above Xabi’s clavicle.

“You can’t even compare the two things…”

“I know, I’ve heard it, let’s just focus on our game” Robert interrupted Xabi’s rant right at the beginning. “We should give a name to this cat.”

Xabi looked up from petting the kitten that was already half-dead from such an intense purring session and he laughed.

“This is your dare?”

“Otherwise he would be anonymous for the rest of his life…” Robert sat down on the floor next to Xabi and leaned closer to stroke the cat, which seemed to be even louder than before. “And because I don’t have any ideas, this is the right moment to make you responsible for the naming ceremony. Say some suggestions and then we can talk about them.”

Robert seemed to be very proud of himself and Xabi wanted to roll his eyes for the hundredth time that day.

“Ronaldo” Xabi said and Robert let out an involuntary sound, somewhere between a laugh and a disbelieving shriek.

“No way, we won’t name our cat after the Brazilian Ronaldo.”

“Not the Brazilian, I was thinking about Cristiano” Xabi teased the Pole and he earned a murderous look from him. “Okay, then it won’t be Cristiano. What about Luke?”

“Like Luke Skywalker?” asked Robert and Xabi nodded in agreement. “No, I don’t see him as being the next Jedi.”

“Han Solo?” Xabi tried.

“No Star Wars names…” he couldn’t finish it.

“Yoda. Yes, Yoda is the best. I want to call him Yoda” Xabi sounded very convinced, but Robert disagreed again.

“What about something more uncommon?” he recommended. Xabi was silent for a while, but then he looked totally enlightened.

“I have it” he exclaimed and continued when he saw curiosity in Robert’s eyes. “Arabella, it’s a beautiful name.”

“But it’s a boy” Robert said, and then repeated the name a few times, just to hear it again and again.

“And? You wanted something interesting…”

“It really sounds good” admitted Robert after a bit, while he was absentmindedly caressing the soft fur of the cat. Arabella. 

“We should call him that.”

 


	10. 18:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know any Spanish, so if there are any mistakes it's completely my (and google's) fault :)

 

 

**the Big Day, 18:00**

 

“Dare,” Xabi said at 17:59 and Robert supressed a laugh. They built their whole day around this game and they were getting pretty good at organizing everything depending on it. Xabi was reading a book and Robert checked out the latest sports news on his phone, but as soon as they saw the time nearing, they couldn’t focus anymore.

“I want to learn Spanish,” Robert presented his idea and Xabi put away the book from his lap. “And I think you would be the best teacher,” he sent a charming smile towards Xabi and waited for his reaction.

“In an hour or is it a longer project? Just to know how to prepare myself,” Xabi returned the smile and it was his turn to wait for the answer.

“Estúpido means stupid?” Xabi nodded, slightly surprised. “See, I’m already part of a longer project, I know the basics. You say this a lot, don’t you? ”

“Yeah, it can happen,” Xabi chuckled. “So what are those basics of yours?”

“I can swear in Spanish,” Robert said proudly and Xabi sighed, because he already presumed that the other’s language skills included only mierdas and joders.

“And you suddenly realized that it won’t be enough?”

“Well, I would like to impress you, you know,” Robert winked seductively and Xabi hid his face in his hands.

“Thiago taught you how to swear?”

“And Juan. Javi told them not to, but I was really curious.”

“Of course. You persuaded them with your charm…” Robert lay down on the couch, so that his head was resting on Xabi’s thighs. He was looking up at him from there, those cheekbones making Xabi’s insides melt yet again.

“And now I’m seducing you as well.”

Xabi laughed again, because this language learning seemed to be a very interesting project, which probably involved more cuddling and touching than actual learning.

“Is there something you really want to know right now?” he asked Robert, whose grin widened even more.

“Oh yes. I want to learn something cheesy.”

Xabi had to think a bit about it.

“La luna controla las mareas, y tu mi corazón” Xabi said and his accent took away like two years from Robert’s life, because it was  _ hot _ .

“What does it mean?”

“You wanted something awfully romantic. It means that the moon controls the tides and you do that with my heart.” 

Robert could hardly pick out the last words, Xabi was laughing so hard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be grateful for any kind of feedback :)


	11. 19:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the most emotional/angsty chapter so far. I would really like to know what you think about it.

 

 

“Verdad o reto?” Robert’s Spanish accent was influenced by a strange mixture of English, Polish and German, but it still made strange things with Xabi’s heart.

“Truth, you’re a pretty exhausting student for another dare.”

“Don’t freak out, okay, querido?” Xabi was too absorbed by the endearment to listen to the first part, so he freaked out when he heard the question.

“Would you tell me something about Stevie?”

Xabi’s face turned pale and he almost felt like throwing up when he heard the name of Steven from Robert. That was the past and it has ended, he craved for getting over it and then there was Robert who wanted details…

“Why?” he managed to squeeze out a single word, and it made his throat sore, like it has been fire running through his veins. 

Robert took his hand and gently caressed his fingers.

“There are moments when you seem lost in this whole relationship thing. I can feel it that it’s not because of me and I have ears and I’ve heard the rumours about you two. And it might be because of him. I’m not jealous, I understand that he was a relevant part of your life, but could you… talk about it or something, it kills me to see you so distant and on those occasions your eyes are empty and you’re just starting out of the window and it doesn’t matter if I hug you, you’re not here…” Robert inhaled sharply and he was flushed by the time he finished want he wanted to say. “That’s why I asked you.”

Xabi put his head on Robert’s shoulders, so he didn’t have to look into his eyes. 

Then he started talking and it was close to agonizing, every shared memory was a revealed wound and he would have bled out if Robert hadn’t been holding him like his life depended on it.

“He was the first one who talked nicely to me when I arrived at Liverpool. At first it was because he was the captain and it was his duty to greet me. We were even rivals because we both played in midfield and later he told me that he was afraid before my arrival, he thought that we might not work well. But we did, and not only on the pitch. 

We just walked around the city, we were the last ones to go home from training, he helped me improve my English and then he started sleeping at my house because he said it wasn’t home enough and one day I woke up realizing that he was everywhere. There wasn’t a single part in my life which wasn’t full of him and at that point it felt amazing. I was new in Liverpool, I didn’t know the country, the people… he was there and he was a best friend. 

Then we travelled to Istanbul. And we won. Oh, we won. It was a night full of passion and euphoria. We were drunk in success and there was too much alcohol and we… 

I lost it. We shared a hotel room and we kissed. I don’t even know who started it, but then we were there still dizzy from everything and the sun was just about to come up, the medals felt oh so sweet on our sweaty skin and… things happened.  When we got back to Liverpool we were not only Champions League winners but also lovers. 

For years my whole existence was determined by football and him. We had stolen moments in empty lockers, uncomfortable hotel rooms, backseats of team buses, restrooms at planes, fancy ballrooms. Everywhere. By then my house was only there for the journalists, I was practically living at him. He was my first love, everything seemed to be sickeningly perfect. 

Then Real Madrid made a huge offer and I accepted it. I loved him so so much, but the team wasn’t the same anymore, so I left. I don’t even know if I have ever cried that much. I couldn’t give him a reasonable explanation, but I felt an unbearable urge to leave, leave, leave… 

We didn't break up, that was not even an option. Our meetings were reduced to rare occasions, when we could finally find days which fit in our incompatible schedules. 

It got worse month by month. I didn’t want to accept that something that was such an integral part of my days could come to an end. It was pure torture for both of us, and now I think that sometimes we hurt each other on purpose. It was awful but I couldn’t put an end to it. 

Then Munich came. I felt the distance between us grew even bigger, but it was still unacceptable for me to break up. 

And then there was a charity match, because he was also leaving, for the first time in his life he made the decision to leave his comfort zone. I was invited and I thought that we will end up again in a hotel room, fucking each other desperately and not talking about things that matter. 

But it was different. I wouldn’t say that it was a breakup, at that point there was nothing to break. It has been over for long months by then. We finally faced everything, it was damn time for it. 

And it was okay, it hurt obviously, but somewhere deep inside I had been prepared for it. The worst part came weeks later.”

Xabi stopped, he felt incredibly empty and buried his face in Robert’s chest and took a deep breath, to feel his warmth and familiar scent, he achingly needed Robert to keep him on the ground, to connect him to reality.

“Then I got to known you and it was amazing. I felt fresh and excited again, and it was better than in Liverpool. Sometimes it seemed that it’s too good to be real. And now we share our homes, we have our routine, I love the way you kiss me, I adore everything…”

Xabi’s voice cracked and Robert felt tears building up in the corner of his eyes.

“You said that I look out on the window like I’m not even here. Then I’m always afraid, I’m so afraid that my chest tightens and I just cannot breathe and it’s horrible, because I don’t know anymore if that _forever_  we all want really exists.  I want it to, but I wanted it before and it didn’t work out. 

I have fears that I’m just taking your time and we will end up separated and we won’t even talk anymore and that would kill me. But then I don’t want to be selfish, and you seem happy…” 

He finally looked at Robert.

“I’m tired of what ifs…” there was a miserable choke coming from his throat and Robert felt so sorry for him, and he didn’t know what to do apart from stroking the shivering Xabi and placing kisses on the top of his head.

“You asked if this lasts forever. That’s why I couldn’t give you a better answer. I experienced it with…” he stopped and for the first time he pronounced that name. “I went through it with Stevie and I don’t want to relieve it with you. It can’t be…”

Robert kissed him, and it tasted of salty tears and countless unspoken words and fears which were still there. 

But it was Xabi and him. 

And he knew that each time Xabi stares out the rain with that empty look, he just needs to hug him even tighter and pull him back to their present again. 


	12. 21:00

 

**the Big Day, 21:00**

 

Robert took off his shirt, which was stained with tears and he didn’t have the time to change entirely, because it was 9 o’clock.

“Truth or dare?” he asked again and a faint smile was playing in the corner of Xabi’s mouth when he answered “dare”. 

They were exhausted after the last two hours, when they didn’t care about leaving out the question at 8 and they didn’t care when Robert’s phone rang. Xabi needed time to recover after telling everything and Robert needed to soothe him and to reinterpret Xabi’s distant moments with the newly gathered knowledge.

“We should lose a piece of clothing every half an hour. That will be six or seven until midnight.”

Xabi didn’t say anything, he just took off his socks and the smile slowly reached his eyes. After tearing up long-hidden memories, it was a small miracle that it could happen again.

“Your shirt can count, if you’d like to,” he said, and Robert returned his smile, because things were cosy and safe again.

 

Half an hour later Robert lost his socks too and Xabi threw away his sweater.

 


	13. 22:00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's two shorter chapters, because I won't have good internet connection for a few days. You should check out the song Ho Hey by The Lumineers for this little part :)

 

**the Big Day, 22:00**

 

“Dare,” said Xabi while he got rid of his T-shirt and Robert unbuckled the thin bracelet he got from Xabi.

“I want to dance with you.”

Xabi let his hands wander on the naked back of Robert.

“Okay, let’s dance,” he whispered in Robert’s ears and left him in the middle of the room while he turned off the lights, so it was almost entirely dark apart from the dim light coming in from the streets. He put on music and went back to Robert. 

Maybe on any other day it would have turned out as something funny, but the way Xabi wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist foretold that it was going to mean more. After a day like that it could only mean more. They started rocking on the rhythm of the song; their bare feet not making any noise, bodies pressed together like they could not survive to be separated ever again.

 

_ I've been trying to do it right _

 

Xabi’s hands discovered every inch of Robert’s shoulders, spending time on the curve of his shoulder blades, then following every nicely sculpted muscle until he reached his waist again.

 

_ I've been living a lonely life _

 

Robert kissed the overly sensitive skin at the point where the arch of Xabi’s neck melted into the fragile bones of his clavicle. His grip on Xabi’s hips got softer, he started massaging the uncovered part of his hipbones.

 

_ So show me family _

 

Xabi kissed him desperately and they have forgotten about the music vibrating through their skin, it was only them, and biting down on Robert’s lips was more important than anything else.

 

_ I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart _

 

Robert found his fingers running up and down on Xabi’s naked chest, lingering from time to time on the sharp outline of his six-pack or the small dip of his navel. Xabi’s breathing was deliciously uneven.

 

_ Love. We need it now _

_ Let's hope for some _

_ 'Cause, oh, we're bleeding out _

 

They were so close, they moved as one body, in perfect unison to their own rhythm. Their hands were exploring freely, transforming the dance into something much more mysterious, like some ancient rite only their unconsciousness was aware of.

 

_ I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet _

 

“You’re my sweetheart,” Xabi mumbled in Robert’s ear between two tender kisses and Robert was sure that if he hadn’t been already melting into their intimate hug, his legs would have given up.


	14. 23:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late, I actually wanted to finish the fic until Robert's actual birthday, but my holidays are amazing and busy, so I didn't really have the time. But now there's only one more chapter left.  
> Oh, and this one is a bit different, not smut smut, but it's close. I guess.

 

**the Big Day, 23:00**

 

“This will be your last one,” Xabi smiled into the kiss and turned on the lights.

“Truth or dare?” asked Robert once again and helped Xabi collect the thrown away clothes from all over the room. Xabi led Robert to their bedroom, because it was getting cold and they were wearing almost nothing. He covered Robert with blankets and before snuggling next to him, he put out Arabella from their room.

“I really don’t know this time. A dare maybe. Or are you too tired?” Xabi asked unsure when he saw that Robert started blinking rather slowly and he was on the verge of falling asleep.

“A bit,” Robert mumbled and pulled closer to Xabi. “But I’ve got an idea,” he muttered in Xabi’s skin.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to sleep, birthday boy?” Xabi asked again while playing with Robert’s messy dark curls. Robert climbed above Xabi and he felt their bodies pressed closely together, their foreheads touching. He was smiling – no, grinning – down at Xabi and there was a mischievous glimpse in his eyes.

“I know what I want,” Robert breathed, almost purring, not sounding tired at all. “I want to come hard and I want it to be one of the best orgasms of my life.”

“I guess I can help with it,” Xabi’s response was huskier than intended and he stroked Robert’s side, thumbs already sneaking under his underwear, the only piece of clothing left on him.

But Robert didn’t let Xabi continue, he rolled down from him, that wide smile still lighting up his features.

“You can’t use your hands,” Robert declared firmly and he took the surprised Xabi’s hands in his own and traced mazy patterns on his palms.

“And what should I do with your underwear?” came the question from Xabi and his Spanish accent was more audible, sending shivers down Robert’s spine.

“Use your imagination, Xabier,” Robert winked and pressed a quick peck on Xabi’s cheek.

Then he took a few pillows and arranged them in a way that he could get himself comfortable in a half-sitting half-lying position and he spread out his legs, teasing and inviting.

“Don’t worry, querido,” Xabi mirrored Robert’s smug grin. “I’ll find my ways.”

Xabi sat up on the bed and took in the gorgeous view of the almost naked Robert, testing his love’s patience, which turned out to be non-existent, because Robert looked at him questioningly.

“I’m ready, Xabi, I’m waiting for your pretty mouth to…”

Xabi silenced him with a kiss, carefully avoiding any contact between their bodies except their eager lips. Robert tasted like the red wine they drank after a quick dinner and the familiar flavor was just him and it reminded Xabi more of home, rustling leaves, freshly brewed coffee and heartwarming silence.

He deepened the chaste kiss when Robert’s breathing became unsteady and his efforts were appreciated by Robert’s bright smile that Xabi could feel even without actually looking at him, because he didn’t dare to open his eyes, it was difficult enough to keep his hands by his side even without seeing those ocean blue wonders.

He kissed the curled up corners of Robert’s mouth then followed the exposed line of his neck, covering every inch with thorough kisses, enjoying the shallow moans caused by them. Xabi stopped at Robert’s clavicle and that was the moment when their eyes finally met and Robert’s piercing blues were a shade darker as always when he was overtaken by lust. He shut them tight when Xabi started sucking a tiny hickey on the delicate skin, still kneeling above Robert so that only his mouth was touching him, making both of them dizzy.

“Xabi, do something because I’m gonna…” Robert growled when Xabi moved on to his upper body and licked a perfect little circle around his right nipple before taking it in his mouth. Xabi repeated the same action on the other side of Robert’s chest and chuckled softly when he heard Robert’s high pitched cry.

“Xabi, for the sake of…” but Robert couldn’t finish yet again, because Xabi was meticulously exploring his six-pack with fluttering kisses and Robert totally forgot how to breathe when he felt Xabi’s teasing tongue dance around his belly button.  Xabi drew the exact same lines on his abs with his tongue that he previously kissed and he was basically tormenting Robert, because he abruptly stopped everything when he reached his underwear.

Robert stared at him with horror in his eyes.

"Don't you dare to stop," he whispered.

“Don’t worry, dear, I’m far from finished,” now it was Xabi’s time to grin victoriously, he managed to reduce Robert to a writhing mess under him just with his lips.

That was quite an achievement.

Then his mouth was back on Robert’s thighs and by the sounds he made and the tensing of the muscles, Xabi did a great work with finding every single sensitive spot. But he stopped again at the underwear and Robert cursed in Polish and grabbed the sheets in a hopeless attempt to calm down a bit. He almost succeeded, it seemed that Xabi was done with him for a while, but Robert couldn’t get it any worse.  

Because Xabi’s face lit up and their legs were entangled and… Xabi freed Robert’s sharp hipbones from the fabric of his underwear with his teeth and treated them the same way he did with all of Robert’s body. He nuzzled the narrow line of hair leading from Robert’s navel to his hard and still covered erection with his nose and lifted his head to see the flush on Robert’s cheeks and the want sparkling under his half-open eyelids.

“Can I…?” Xabi asked and Robert nodded immediately and it was the only confirmation Xabi needed.

After so many hours spent with discovering each other’s bodies Xabi knew by the look in Robert’s eyes that he was already on the edge and he decided that there was no point in teasing him a lot more. So Xabi pulled down the annoying material and sat up until Robert threw it away and they heard it land somewhere in the corner of the room.

Xabi got back to his previous position between Robert’s legs and he was really close to taking Robert’s cock in his hands just to realize that the rules of their game didn’t allow that. He shook his head and kissed Robert’s inner thigh for one last time before turning his attention to his erection.

He licked a long long line from Robert’s balls to the tip of his cock and looked at the clock on the night stand.

He had a full twenty three minutes to make it one of Robert’s best nights.

 


	15. midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's finished.   
> Thank you for each of you who followed this story and gave it a go even though the pairing might not be the most common one. Thank you for your support, kudos, comments, it always means a lot <3  
> I hope that you'll like the ending :)

 

**the Big Day - midnight**

 

Robert woke up to Xabi’s side being empty next to him. He glanced at the clock and it was a few minutes past midnight. Through the dreamy haze he somehow recalled that it was Xabi’s time to ask him something and he sat up on the bed, curiosity quickly taking over dizziness. 

Xabi seemed surprised when he entered the room and saw Robert wide awake, but after the initial shock a smile appeared on his face, which made sure of the existence of that forever he was so uncertain about. He sat down on the other side of the bed and didn't say a word. 

Robert could almost _feel_ Xabi's piercing gaze on his skin and he watched in silence as his lover's smile faded away and he furrowed his eyebrows. 

Xabi's eyes darkened as he measured up every inch of Robert's body, counting the small bruises and lovebites reminding them of the past hour. Robert's cheeks were hot when Xabi finally looked in his eyes, opening up the deepest bits of their souls. Robert didn't want to blink and let the magical moment slip.

“Close your eyes and give me one of your hands,” Xabi broke the silence a beautiful eternity later. His voice was soft and full of love, oh so much love. 

Robert did so and millions of questions filled his mind and he could've been uncertain and he could've feared of possible outcomes of Xabi's idea, but  Xabi’s warm hand covered his and he drew tiny, reassuring circles on the sensitive skin and Robert was taken aback yet again by how much he actually trusted Xabi.

And then there was something small and cold on his palm. 

"Don't open your eyes," Xabi whispered and Robert overtook the urge to look immediately at Xabi's gift. 

“Before you see it you should know, that it can be only a simple present," the words were barely audible and Robert's breath hitched, because he wanted so bad the thing to be what he's been craving for weeks, but was too afraid to ask for. 

He could see stars flash under his squeezed eyelids and maybe there were tears building up in the corner of his eyes.

"But if you would like it to," Xabi continued and let go of Robert's hand. "Then  it can be much more important."

Xabi kissed Robert's fingertips and the bed shifted under his weight as he sat even closer to Robert, so close that he was sure that they could hear each other's frantic heartbeats.

"It's entirely your choice,” Xabi said finally. "Now you can look."

Robert stared at Xabi first, whose features spoke about tenderness so openly that it was almost unbearable. He nodded reassuringly and Robert _knew._  

He _knew_  and he couldn't find the right words when he touched the thin golden ring in his right palm, because his world was only focused on Xabi and he couldn't be any happier about it.

Robert hugged Xabi tight and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until their lungs were aching and their lips got sore and they weren't able to murmur anything but countless iloveyous in each other's flushed skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) and if you have time I appreciate any kind of feedback <3


End file.
